Together for Five Years
by KatAang32
Summary: Aang and Katara's fifth year dating aniversery


I do not have anything to do with AtLA or Nickelodeon nor have I ever.

Together for Five years!

Aang was away on some sort of mission given to him by the Earth King, while Katara and Sokka stayed at The Avatar's hours in the upper ring. He has been gone for a bit over a month now, but he promised he'd be back by their aniversery, which was only a few days away. They have been together almost five years now, they are no longer children anymore.

Katara had gone out shopping, she was trying to find him the perfect aniversery gift. She glanced over things as she meandered through the middle ring marketplace. She had a basket in hand buying little things here and there that cought her eye, Aang had given her some money before they said their goodbyes a month ago. As she shopped she had wandered past the Ba Sing Se Air Acolyte Headquarters, Hei-Won was outside sweeping the front step, she put on a fake smile then waved at Katara.

"Hello, Katara!" She said. "How are you and Avatar Aang doing, I haven't seen him with you for almost a month now. I do hope everything is okak with you both."

Katara knew Hei-Won was head over heals for Aang and would love nothing more then for Katara and Aang to break up.

Katara put on her biggest smile. "Oh, we are doing just fine thank you. He's been away on a mission from the Earth King, But he promised he'd be back by our fifth aniversery, I'm really excited it's only a few days away now!" Katara rubbed it in.

The perkiness now gone from Hei-Won's voice, "That's wonderful for you both... I must get back to my chores now."

Katara was ninteen now, and she often wondered where they were going. She never said it but she was ready for him to ask her to marry him, the only problem was that he was still only seventeen. He had to be eighteen or older to be allowed to marry. Aunt Wu fortold that Katara and Aang would marry, and they have had great romance.

Aang was so hard to shop for, she wasn't sure what to get him for their aniversery. He didn't care to much about personal belongings. After what felt like hours and stops at ALL the shops Katara finally decided to get him a beautiful new flute, she smiled as she looked at them all, she remembered how happy he was when he showed then all the singing gofers. His smile always made her heart skip a beat, and her head go a bit dizzy, and a tickel in her tummy as if she were falling. She loved him so much and was ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

Aang was bored out of his mind the "Important Mission" The Earth King had set him on was mostly a bunch of meetings and a few "good will" projects in several small villages in the Earth Kingdom. He was to visit a total of twelve villages, he had to make sure all their needs were being meet by the kingdom. He needed to bring back any requests they have to the Earth King, Aang helped rebuild structures that still needed attention, remnantes of the hundred year war that still needed attention.

"Avatar Aang, we are so greatful to have you as an honored guest in our humble village." Said the chief of the Village he had just arrived in. This is the final village on the long list the Earth King had tasked him with.

Aang bowed to the chief, "I am pleased to affer any services you require, I am also here to take any concerns and or needs you have back to the Eart King in Ba Sing Se." The seventeen year old was tired and worn out from all the traveling._ 'Funny, the life on a Nomad is all about traveling, I never thought I would get tired of it... I miss My Love so much.'_ He thought as the chief began to give him a tour of the village.

"...And here we have our world renouned marketplace! We have all the finest cloths, jewlrey, and our famous clothes maker. She even makes the Earth King's fine clothes." Aang made mental note of this, he deffinetly wanted to see if they have anything he could buy for Katara for their fifth aniversery. The Chief lead Aang to his home, "Avatar Aang it would truly be an honor indead if you would stay in my family's home while you are in our humble village."

"Chife, I would be honored to stay with your family while I am here." Aang said happily. He hads learned that being The Avatar ment that you accept all generocity given, that people would be offended if he did not.

The chief showed him to his room then told Aang he would call a meeting with the Village Elders tomorrow so they could discuss the needs and products of the village, to make a list of concerns to be addressed by the Earth Kingdom.

After Aang setteled his belongings into his room, he went to settle Appa in the Chief's barn. "Hey Big Boy how ya doin'?" Aang asked as he pet Appa's head. "I'm ready to go back to Katara... Take her on a vacation... How would you like to go to the South Pole for a little bit after we are finished with our duties?"

*RRRRRRRR* Appa responded to him.

"Yeah, me too!" Aang said with a chuckle. "Our aniversery is coming up... Mine and Katara's... It's almost been five years since we kissed that night, since we got together. I miss her so much, Appa... It's so hard to be away from her for so long."

*RRRRRRRRR* Appa rumbled in agreement.

"I need to go find her the perfect presant, I'll come back later and visit some more." Aang told his best friend before patting his nose a couple times then left the barn.

Aang went straight to the clothing shop to see if they had anything Katara would like. "Hello, welcome to our shop!" A woman said as she heard the bell above the door ring as Aang walked in. "I'll be with you in just a moment." Her back was still to him.

"I was just wondering if you have anything my girlfriend would like." Aang asked as he walked over to a rack that had a few dresses on them. "Do you have anything in blue?"

The woman still had her back to him. "I can make anything in any color... Special orders cost more and take a couple weeks.

"Oh..." Aang felt a bit discurraged, "I will only be in the village for a few days."

The woman finally turned away from the dress she was sewing. "She may like something in green?" She noticed his orange, yellow, brown, and red clothes as well as his blue tattoos. "Pardon me Avatar, I didn't know it was you! I... I can make a blue dress, for your girlfriend... If I work on it only I think i could have it compleated by the time you leave the village!"

Hope came back to him. "How much extra would it be?" Aang had money, the Earth King had paid him well enough to cover all costs several times over.

"For you, only the cost of the fabric." The seamstress answered.

"I would like to pay you for your work as well." Aang told her.

"Oh, no... It would me truly an honor to tell people that The Avatar's girlfriend is wairing one of my creations... Will she be becoming the Avatar's Wife anytime soon?" She asked him.

"Huh... uuummmm..." He stammered a bit and his pale skin turned a briliant red. "I... I'm not old enough yet, I'm only seventeen."

"Oh... well maybe as soon as you are old enough... I'll keep my ears open for the announcement." The woman smiled.

"Aaaa... Yeah... I... I need to be going now." Aang said nervously as he backed out of the shop.

"I'll pick my best fabric for the special dress. Goodbye!" The smiling woman said to the blushing Avatar.

Aang was wondering through the village's market window shopping, he saw many things he knew Katara would love, seeing all the things made him miss her even more. He was deffinately going to take her on a small vacation after he gets back in Ba Sing Se, It has been a while since they visited her village and he thought that was the best idea ever. As he walked something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, he saw a glint of blue and not just any blue the EXACT blue as Katara's eyes. He had to investigate what the sorce of the glint was, he approached a jewlery stall, his eyes quickly scanned the items then he say it, he was transfixed. His heart sarted to pound in his chest, his breathing became shallow, he felt light headed... It was magnificent, it was a sliver and sapphire necklace, it was perfect! He had often thought about asking Her to be his bride but he had actually never spoken to her about it, but he knew it was what he wanted, it was what Aunt Wu had once told Katara, the profacy he evesdropped on... Did Katara feel the same? The subject just never came up, and there was never a really good time to talk about it. Not with how busy they always were. "Excuse me." Aang said to the man, "How much is that?" Aang pointed to the necklace. "I want to buy it, It will be the perfect betrothal necklace for her." Aang's voice squeeked a bit, still hadn't fully setteled on it's permanant deepness yet.

The man had been tending to another coustomer at the moment. "One momen't young man."

When the man came over he was looking at the necklace Aang was pointing too. "Nice choice, that one is quite expensive, are you sure you don't want a simpler one?"

"No, that one only." Aang stood his ground like Toph had tought him.

"It is fifty gold pieces, can you aford that?" The stall owner asked.

Aang was relieved, he had way more than enough for it, he smiled "Yes I have that much!" Aang began to count out the gold coinse for the man as he carefully put the necklace into a velvet draw string bag and handed it to Aang. Aang smiled, he was excited and nervous, but now that he had it it was a different kind of excitment and nervousness. Now he just had to find the perfect time to ask her.

Aang's stay in the village went by fast and slow at the same time. He couldn't wait to get back to Ba Sing Se. The woman had brought Katara's dress to him the night before he would leave. The dress was one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen.

* * *

Katara woke up excited, today is the day Aang would be coming back to her and tomorrow was their aniversery. As soon as she got up she was running around everywhere, cooking, cleaning, doing laundry. Putting fresh clean bedding on her boyfriends bed in the master bedroom. She dusted and straightened everything up.

Sokka was watching his sister doing a milion things all at the same time. "Hey... aaaa... Katara, why are you acting funny today?"

"Because he is coming home today! I want everything to be perfect here when he gets back!" She said then ran back out side to check to see if the clothes on the clothes line were dry.

"Oh, yeah." Sokka said to himself. "I forgot. Hey Momo the oogieness is going to start back up the moment he walks into the door."

Momo chirped an excited responce.

Katara had folded Aang's clothes and was putting them away when she heard the door down stairs open. "He's back!" She squeeked excitedly as she ran down the stairs. He had just turned from closing the door when Katara came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around him."I missed you so much Sweetie!" She kissed him over and over.

"Oogies! Blech! Welcome back Aang! Did you have fun?" Sokka inquired from his spot the couch.

"Of course not! I missed you guys so much!" A bigger smile crept across his face, he looked down into the briliant blue eyes looking up at him. "I missed you more then you could ever know! I thought about you every moment I was away."

She smiled at him, "Me too." She said then she kissed him. "I love you."

"Okay, well after watching Katara run around like and artic hen with her head cut off all morning I'm tired, I'm going to go take a nap." Sokka told them then mumbles "Oogies" as he went up stairs.

"What have you been doing all morning?" Aang asked her.

"I did chores, and I washed all your clothes. I changed your bedding and made your bed... I even have a pot of vegetable stew bubbeling and for desert your favorite! Egg Custard Tart!" Katara said as she pulled him over to the couch so they could cuddle and kiss for a bit.

The rest of the day went by too fast for Katata's liking, she wanted to spend every moment with him but in the afternoon he had to go to a meeting with the Earth King to bring him all the reports he had collected.

* * *

The next morning, as soon as Katara woke up she ran downstairs and began to make breakfast. Right as she was finishing she heard a voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"Good morning Katara, breakfast smells delicious." Aang said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Happy aniversery Sweetie!" She said then kissed him deeply. "I love you so much." Her cheeks turned a few different shades of pink.

"I have a gift for you... I... I hope you like it!" He told her. "I'll give it to you after breakfast." He told her.

"I got you something... You are so hard to shop for! I have a hard time finding things you would like..." She told him.

"I'd like anything you gave me Katara." Aang told her.

"I know that... but that's not what I mean! I mean getting something that you would actually want, that you would use."

After breakfast they both ran upstairs and got their gifts for each other. They sat on the couch facing each other. Katara handed him the long box that had the flute she bought him in it. She was overjoied when he saw the flute, "I love it Katara!" He said as he looked at it, then he put itto his lips and began to play an old Air Nomad tune.

He then pulled out her box, it was HUGE! She opened it, her hands shaking, what could be in a box this big. She was brezathless when she saw the dress, it was so beautiful. "Oh, Aang... It's... Oh my... It's soo beautiful!" Tears streaked down her cheeks as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"I have a special day planned for us." Aang told her. "I want you to ware that today... Please?" He gave her his most innocent pouty face.

She giggled and gave in. "I'll go put it on right now."

They both went up stairs and changed to the special day ahead of them.

They walked through The streets of Ba Sing Se, "So where are we going to eat?" Katara asked him.

"Do you remember that Second first date we had?" He asked her.

"Yeah, how could I ever forget it... are we... are we going to that resteraunt?" Katara asked him.

Aang smild widely. "Nope! We are going on a picnic!"

"All dressed up?" Katara asked.

"Yep just like that first date!" Aang gave her his most handsome grin. He took her through the marketplace getting things they would eat on their picnic. Katarta had spotted a grumpy looking Hei-Won as they walked hand in hand.

After they had gotten a basket of delicious food Aang wisked Katara off to a small stream that ran through Ba Sing Se. "Right here!" Aang said. There were panda lillies all around the banks of the stream, they sat together laughing and eating.

"This is the best day of my life." Katara said as she put her arm in his and leaned on him as the sun set.

"Hey Katara... I had an idea while I was gone... I was thinking that we need a vacation... I thought maybe you would like to go visit your home for a month or so? What do you think?" He asked her.

"Really!? Oh, Aang you are so wonderful! I do miss Dad and Gran Gran so much."

"So we will leave tomorrow morning then!" Aang said as his girlfriend kissed him repeatedly.

(**A/N And this is where Together Again starts!)**

**Thank you for reading! Now that you are at the bottom of the page could tyouplease take a moment to leave a review. Thank you all so much!**


End file.
